


Will you marry me, Dean?

by Dear_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Cas/pseuds/Dear_Cas
Summary: Fluffy Christmas proposal and Dean who likes to sit in Castiel's lap.





	

Castiel returned home from work, setting a fresh peach pie from Bittle's Bakery on the marble countertop for Dean. He slipped off his shoes and jacket, putting them away, making his way to the sitting room. He sat in the armchair, closing his eyes with a sigh. His muscles relaxed as he softly yawned, putting up the foot rest.

He heard Dean pittering down the short hallway, chuckling to himself for a moment. There was shuffling in the kitchen, and Castiel smiled. He soon felt Dean's weight in his lap, hand drifting to Dean's hip on reflex, gently squeezing. "Hello Dean," His gravelly voice whispered, eyes peeking open, seeing Dean with a piece of pie.

 

Dean twisted and rested against Castiel's chest, forehead pressed snugly against his stubble-covered jaw. He quickly finished his pie, setting the plate aside, yawning cutely. "Hey Cas," He murmured, turning his head to nuzzle Castiel's warm neck. "I love you." He said quietly, hand resting over Castiel's heart, the flutter of Castiel's heart soothing him.

 

Castiel smiled, closing his eyes once again. "I love you." He echoed, innocently rubbing Dean's thigh. "Go to sleep. Christmas is tomorrow and I know how you get when you don't get enough sleep." He chuckled, kissing the top of his head, feeling Dean's breathing even out. He had one more gift to wrap, but that could surely wait.

***

Dean woke up in bed next to Castiel, kissing his cheek. "It's Christmas, wake up!" He said, almost like a child excited to play with their new toys. He got up with Castiel, going downstairs, seeing a bunch of gifts they had bought for each other. He sat in front of them patiently, picking one up and handing it to Castiel. "Merry Christmas." He beamed.

Castiel took the gift, opening it to see his favorite Elvis album. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dean's cupidbow lips. "Thank you, I love it." He murmured, admiring it a moment longer before setting it aside. 

They exchanged gifts until all was unwrapped except one, and it had a cute little bow on top. He picked it up and handed it to Dean. He watched Dean unwrap it, smiling at the surprised look on his face. "Will you marry me, Dean?" He asked, almost afraid that Dean would say 'no'.

Dean was speechless, nodding his head furiously. His hand trembled as Castiel slipped the ring onto his finger, their lips meeting in the middle of the once open space between them. "Yes."


End file.
